


Slytherins heir

by Edwad



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Harry Potter - Freeform, M/M, dragon - Freeform, familiar
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 23:23:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 24
Words: 8,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9350795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edwad/pseuds/Edwad
Summary: Harry is saved by his snake familiar mortem, and introduced into the wonderful world of magic. Harry discovers his dragon familiar umber, and the truth about Voldemort, dumbledore and his mates.Warnings:Mentions of child abuse, character bashing and possibly underage drinking





	1. Chapter 1

Four? Five? Six days since I was last let out of my closet. I had run out of water a day ago and food several. I was in and out of conciousness for the last day 

I don't know how much longer I could deal. I knew it was all for my own good though. The dursleys had every right to beat, starve and neglect me. I was a freak. Cmon I could barely speak their language.

Maybee just maybee there would be someone there to help me.  I hadn't heard anyone for days though. I belive the dursleys went on vacation or something.  Wouldn't put it past them. 

I called out softly...  
Help pleaseeee   
I knew no one was there, but it was worth a try.


	2. Chapter 2

I could hear a soft slithering. It was odd. I reached out and felt a snake, about a foot long. I wondered what type, consitioring I was blind I had no idea. 

Hello young speaker. 

What? What the hell? Did the snake just speak?  How odd. maybe I'm finally cracking. 

Hello!   
Your a snake! How are you talking to me?

You are a speaker, young one. You speak the language of parseltounge.   
And you called out for help young master? You do appear to be in critical condition. I will be back soon young one. 

And with that he slithered off. 

Nearly two days later, and I was near death. He appeared. 

Hello young speaker. I have returned. 

How odd. I didn't dream this up. I mused out loud. 

No, young speaker.   
Came a soft but slightly deeper voice. It was another serpent. This one larger. I could feel it winding up my leg. Maybe three feet long at the longest. 

I have come for you. I have heard of your critical condition from your little friend here. I can make you strong, healthy, and more powerful.  All you need to do is take me in as your familiar. 

Familiar? What does this mean?   
I ask her. 

Young speaker, this means that I am bound to you, a magical contract of sorts. It will  increase your power as well as unlock your parselmagic. I also will be stronger, as it will Benefit us both. I grow as your power increases. 

But don't you want someone better, I'm weak and blind and powerless to do anything to stop my relatives. I know I deserve what I get but I can't help wishing it could all be over.   
I knew she wouldn't want me. No one ever does. 

No young speaker, this is untrue. And you are the last of your kind, the ones that can speak serpent. You are perfect for me. You understand. I would be honored to be your familiar. You understand? 

Yes. I do. If you're really shure  I would also be honoured.

Okay. This will be slightly painful, lie down so you don't injure yourself. 

I lay down on the cold floor in my cubbord. I was really more in the fetal position than anything else though. I felt a piercing pain on my upper arm as the snakes fangs pierced my skin. Then everything went dark.


	3. Chapter 3

As I sat up, I felt amazing. I could feel power running through my arms down to the tip of my fingers. My core, pumping magic to all corners of my body.  I cracked open my eyes, and gasped. I could see. I mean not really, but I could see, and feel the energy in everything. The outlines of the door to my cubbord standing out brightly. Everything was beautiful. 

I looked down at my hands, and I could see the magic swirling through me. It was dark red and black, all swirling together. And I could see my familiars power too. Dark green but also black, like mine. 

I just sat up and reveled in the feeling of pure power for a minute before my familiar interupted me. 

Harry Salazar Slytherin, my name is Mortem, and we will do great things in our lives. Terrible, but great nonetheless. 

Mortem. I like it. And I can see now. At least sort of. I can see and feel energy. It's really wierd. 

Ah yes, young master that is my venom. It repairs injuries to the best of my extent. I thought you would prefer this to normal sight, as it is a powerful ability. By the way master how are you feeling? 

Amazing! I ecstatically awnser. I feel so powerful. And by the way what did you call me before? Harry Salazar or something. 

Yes, young master. I called you Harry Salazar Slytherin.  You are the heir of Slytherin. You know what that is right?

No.... I don't. 

Oh well young master I shall educate you.


	4. Chapter 4

So Mortem. Your saying that there's a giant school just for wizards like me, and I'm the heir to the founder of one house? 

Yes that is correct master. You will be attending this school in about a month also. That is why I have to train you up in parselmagic as much as I can before term starts. 

-le time skip a week-

This was all new and exiting. He was a bit healthier now, as he had learned to conjure food. It was all extremely nutritious  to build his health back up.   
The dursleys still weren't back though. And Mortem was giant. She was just over four feet and still growing.

 

Young master. You allready have allready got down the basics of parselmagic. You are progressing very fast for your ten summers. I am very proud. You must understand you can do almost anything you wish just by speaking the words. 

Harry at this moment was floating a foot off the ground on a cloud he conjured with Mortem in his lap.

He had discovered it was impossible to go farther than 15 feet away from his familiar, and started to hurt at about 10.  Good thing they never really had to go far apart. 

____________  
-le two week skip-  
One week till hogwarts.   
___________

Harry was training along nicely, and was far more powerful now than he had been when they were first bonded. It wasn't that hard to tell how delighted Mortem was at his progress. 

-le hogwarts- 

"Severus I have a favor to ask"  
Dumbledore asked snaps, as they were sitting in his office. 

"What is it dumbledore?"

"I have a student I need you to collect of the name Harry Potter."

Harry Potter! The boy who lived!  An outraged look came over his face for a second before he collected himself. How childish of him. He wanted me to collect the scum child? Probably a spoiled brat. But, nothing I can do about it. I'll have to go collect the boy.  

"Okay... I'll do it. But why?"

"His relatives don't appear to have given him his letter."  
    
"I'll go get him now."

 

I exit the room, cape flapping behind me.


	5. Chapter 5

I apparate to potters relatives home. I see no car in the driveway. Maybe  their out. I enter anyway, maybe the boy is there anyway. 

When I enter, I see a very strange sight. A small malnourished boy who appears to be meditating and a very large black snake, with rainbow coloured markings, that appeared to be glowing. 

The child must have heard me, as he leapt to his feet, the snake winding its way up his leg to rest on his shoulders. 

He looked at me, and his eyes were grey, and sightless. Blind. Then he did a odd thing. He reached out with his hand and traced my outline. 

This was not what I expected. 

I also didn't expect to be violently shoved against the wall and tied up by a small wandless  11 year old child wearing rags with a 5 foot long extremly rate and poisionus snake on his shoulders. 

-pov switch-

I was peacefully learning how to call on my inner snake, when I heard  a door open. Scared, I leapt to my feet, feeling Mortem coil around my legs and up onto my shoulders. Panicky I looked over to the intruder. I could feel his magic. 

He appeared to be VERY powerful, I could see his black and silver magic, with just a tinge of green. I traced his outline with my finger, before deciding to act quick before he hurt me or something. I muttered under my breath banish to throw him against the wall and bind to tie his hands above his head. I also summoned his wand, knowing he was defenseless. I could feel his worry radiating off of him. 

"Who are you"   
I sounded out, very carefully. English was never my strong point. 

"I'm professor snape. I am from hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. I've come to collect you and bring you to buy your school supplies"  
He wandered. 

I hissed under my breath,  
Is this true Mortem?

Yes it is young master, that is Severus snape. 

I Mutter reverse to untie him. 

"Hello snape."  
I awnser carefully.


	6. Chapter 6

Wow this boy is powerful. And very mistrusting. He must be a parseltounge, as he hissed to that snake of his before releasing me. I don't know what to think of the boy. But he still had my wand. 

"So you've come to get me"

Yes I was, very begrudgingly but that was beside the point. Imaging having the boy who lived in with my snakes. 

"That is correct, potter."

He appeared to have a bit of difficulty speaking English. That fueled my belief of him being a parselmouth. 

"Okay I suppose I Belive you" he awnsered tossing back my wand. 

Thank god. I felt so defenseless without it. 

I reached out to touch him, so that he could side along apparatus, but he flinched out of my way. 

"Potter, I have to touch you so we can go shopping for you. Do you understand?"

He turned towards me and nodded, sticking out his hand. The familiar feeling of apparaing was clearly new to potter, as he landed on his backside in the dirt. I could see the second of panic also as he couldn't see his snake. 

-pov switch- 

I swirled through the air, and landed in the dirt. 

Where was Mortem? I could feel panic well up inside me as my familiar was missing. Seconds later I could feel her slithering up my leg and into my shoulders, the reassuring weight now present, I calmed down, collected myself. Following the professors energy, I followed him who knows where.


	7. Chapter 7

Diagon alley. A truly magical place. I could feel so much magic. The most I had ever felt in my 11 years of being alive. There was a few wizards that felt just like snape, they had a tinge of green to their aura and a rush of power no one else seemed to have. People parted for him. I suppose a boy with a giant poisionus magic snake would be a bit threatening. Mortem hissed quietly in his ear,   
Crazy isn't it?   
I replied quietly,   
Yes, so many wizards. It's crazy. And I can feel them all. 

They were headed to collect his money from his vault. 

Entering. Harry could feel some sort of non human. Some magical creature. 

Goblins   
Hissed Mortem. 

I could feel the room, very large and fancy. Sev Handed his key to the goblin. He could feel him paling. 

"Greetings my lord. I had not expected you so soon. I will have griblyhook take you down to your faults, my lord. 

"Thank you"  
He replied. 

He could feel sevvys Mind working, clicking everything into place. 

Heir of Slytherin. 

-pov change-

Why had the goblin called potter my lord? He was just potter. 

But the snake   
And parseltounge. 

In fact he had the most powerful and poisionus snake bound to him. 

Could he be....

Could he really be the heir of Slytherin?   
Nope. It was probably some mistake. 

 

-pov change-

 

We headed down and got money out, before heading out to buy my supplies. We had gotten everything exept my wand. I didn't know why I would need one consitioring my level of power but I suppose I was going to learn normal, not parselmagic  magic.  That will be wierd.


	8. Chapter 8

Entering olivanders was odd. There was so many instruments of magic with diffrent Colours leeching out. 

I instantly knew there was not one in here for me. I would have a custom one made! 

"Hello!"  
The old man said cheerily before seeing who it was. 

"I was expecting you soon. I suppose you want a custom wand, yes? I have none here to fit your needs. 

Yessss you must have one madeeee off magoganyyyy with my venom as the core. 

"Correct, mr olivander" I awnser in my slow halting English 

He ushered me into the back. 

"Hmmm I suppose you want mahogany with your familiars venom as the core" 

I nod, wondering how he knew this.   
As if he read my mind, though I knew he couldn't, as I had put up thick walls around my mind, protecting me. 

"It runs in the family."

Half an hour later, I left, with a beautiful black wand, sleek and shiny with a snake twisting around it in silver. It was reeking my power colors as well. I wonder where snape is. He left after he took me to gringotts, to do business of his own. I had allready worked out a spell to infuse books with a bit of power so the words glowed and I could read them. 

Heading off, I felt a pull, soft at first but it became more strong. 

I wanted that power.


	9. Chapter 9

I  read the words on the rickety wooden gate. Knockturn alley. The entire place felt so.... So dark. 

I liked it. 

Everything was swirling, black and dark red, like blood. 

The shops were clearly defined and easy to move around. 

Someone gestured to me, attempting to sell human fingers. 

Flashing them my glowing snake eyes, they were easily scared off. 

Heading forewords, to the building that was calling to me, I wonder why. 

 

I hurried my step, rocks crunching under my black, dragon skin boots i bought today.  

 

Finally I was there. It was a simple shop, no name, simply a large sign with several animals in it, including a ocelot, a snake and a owl. 

(AN THE SIGN JUST LOOKS LIKE A NORMAL NEON LIGHT UP SIGN BECAUSE OF THE MAGIC) 

 

Stepping inside, no one was there. Curious. I walked to the far corner to what was calling and picked up a case. It contained four palm sized eggs. One gold, one silver, one black, and one rainbow. He could feel small forms inside. Taking the box and putting it in his magic cloak, he left and set off to the next store.


	10. Chapter 10

Harry was back at the dursleys, who had left for a very long vacation in Wales. He was yet again working on his mind wards. This was a pastime of his, he wanted them to be perfect so why not work whenever he could. 

Harry was also thinking about hogwarts, and how soon he would be leaving to attend said school. 

Obviously he would be sorted into slytherin, him being the heir of Salazar himself. 

 

Harry! I think a egg is hatching! 

His familiar slithered in, announcing the news. 

Really? Which one? I'll have to go see! 

he excitedly lowered himself down from his conjured cloud to go see. 

The black one. It's just starting to crack open so hurry! 

Harry hurried over to the closet under the stairs, where he had left them. Reaching there and unlatching the door, he saw it was true, the black egg was starting to crack. As he watched, a little chip of shell fell away as a little horn poked through. 

The horn was very small and deep black. The creature inside used said horn to crack open the rest of the shell, and it was free in the open air for Harry to see. It was a tiny black dragon. About the size of a kitten. As he watched the small horn fell off and disappeared. 

 

(If your confused about the horn, I'm describing a thing very Similar to what happens with baby birds. They have this little pointy "tooth" that falls off after its used for its only purpose- to crack open the egg shell) 

 

It was so cute! With large black wings and a smol chubby body. It had a long tail with black spikes. Also a fairly long neck and a adorable little head. Said dragon immediately flew over and landed on Harry's shoulder. 

I think it likes me! 

Yes it does Harry, it appears to be another familiar of yours! You must be very powerful to have more than one! 

Looking over at the little dragon, Harry said   
Hello little guy! 

All Harry had time to notice was that he appeared to be speaking in a diffrent language, before the dragon bit him, and he promptly passed out.


	11. Chapter 11

Harry woke up with his head throbbing. It felt like someone had threw a brick at his head. More like a bunch of them but you get the point. 

Also Harry saw the small dragon, who he instantly knew was named umbra. She was curled up so adorable on his chest. 

 

The third thing Harry noticed was he had his sight back. His REAL sight. How odd. 

Harry carefully lifted up umbra, and she stretched her wings before curling into a lil ball.

Suddenly she woke up and unceremoniously flapped to the floor. 

(I'm using the underlined font for dragon speak Kay?) 

Hello umbra 

I said to the baby, who honestly didn't look much like a baby, more like a mini adult dragon. (Not that he had  ever seen any other dragons)

Hello Harry! And my name is so pretty thank you! I'm a shadow dragon and I was was cursed so I couldn't hatch until someone worthy came along! This is so exiting! 

The little dragon seemed very enthusiastic about all this. 

Mortem what do you think? 

I asked to my beautiful snake familiar 

Well she seems very powerful, she suits you well too. I see she unlocked your human sight. You should be able to switch back and forth between your aura and normal sight

I tried it, and my sight was back to auras! I switched it back to human sight as it was a tad easier. 

After all this I was honestly pretty tired again. I laid back in my cot and fell fast asleep. 

Seeing their master sleeping, umbra curled up on Harry for warmpth, and mortem curled up on Harry's shoulder. They all then went to sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

Harry woke up with a start. He knew what he was going to be doing today. 

He was going to gringotts. 

He had no idea what this lord slytherin thing was about, and he was set on figuring it out. 

Sitting up, he lifted the little dragon, (who had grown by about a third overnight) and set her on his shoulder.

Hello umber

Hello Harry! Did you have a nice sleep? I know this tired you out! 

Harry chuckled to himself at the enthusiasum of his dragon familiar. She was so beautiful and he was lucky to have her. Harry also noticed his snake was still sleeping. On the topic of mortem, Harry remembered that he called Harry master until asked not to. Umber on the other hand, never did that. She went directly to calling him Harry. Well, why not ask her? 

Umber, I have a question, why do you call me Harry? I had to order mortem to not call me master, but you never have. Why is this?

Well Harry it's pretty simple! I was born into a high rank. Snakes do not have royalty, but us dragons do! And I'm a princess! That's why I need not call you by a title. 

That was surprising. His familiar is royalty? 

That's cool umber! Also I've been thinking, we're gonna go to gringotts today. I want to know what they meant by calling me lord slytherin. 

That's a good idea! Let's go today! 

By now Harry had noticed that mortem had awoken. 

Good morning mortem! Umber and I were just talking about going to diagon alley today! 

Mortem slithered over and wrapped around Harry's torso and the shoulder not taken up by the small dragon. 

 

That's a good idea. May I ask why? 

Well I was interested in finding out more about how I was referred to as lord slytherin. 

Hmm that's a good idea. Better get started on our day then!


	13. Chapter 13

Harry teleported to diagon alley with his familiars, ready for the day. He was going to find out what all this heir stuff was about. Maybe also check out knockturn alley. He really wanted to know what was down there. 

 

Walking along the pathway in one of his elegant robes with purple lining, he looked like royalty. As before, people parted before him. Probably not because of his pretty robes, but because of the giant snake wrapped around him and the little dragon curled up on top of his head. 

To be honest this would be a intimidating spectacle. A young boy in rather expensive looking robes with a giant snake And A DRAGON. Dragons are wild, untamable. To have one just sitting on his head...

Also there was the fact that he was occasionally hissing at said snake and dragon.  

Everyone stared as he climbed up the stairs to gringotts and closed the door with a resounding thud. 

 

Walking into gringotts Harry saw the beautiful marble room inside. There were goblins siting at the long marble table.  Harry smartly walked up a goblin and demanded his help. 

 

I walked up to a goblin, intent on finding out the truth. The goblin appeared to have recognized me. 

"Hello lord slytherin. How may i help you?"

There was that lord slytherin thing again. 

"Well I'm interested in knowing why you refer to me as lord slytherin. As far as I know I'm no lord, and have no relation to this slytherin family."

The goblin opened a little Gate and ushered me inside. 

"I think you would perfer to discuss this in private. I saw someone trying to snoop. I'm bringing you back to a meeting room."

Harry willingly followed. Umber had now left Harry's head and was flying along right next to him. 

The goblin brought us down to a simple yet elegant room. It was marble, with a cherry table and chairs.  There was a painting of a old looking goblin, but luckily she was sleeping. 

 

"Now I can tell you why we refer to you as lord slytherin. You inherited this title, and I'll discuss  exactly how later, but the only reason no one else does is you have not fully claimed your inheritance through wearing the heir ring. Also I have a couple tests is oils like you to do before you claim your ring."

 

This was pretty cool! I was a lord! 

"That's cool! And what are the tests, may I ask?"  
   

The goblin nodded and pulled out two sheets of paper, two small cauldrons and a small dagger with a emerald hilt. 

"Of course. The first test reveals any other inheritances as well as your properties. The second reveals any creature inheritinces and blocked magickal abilities. All you have to do is drop seven drops of blood into each and the results will show on the paper."

I pick up the small dagger And cut my palm, dripping exactly seven drops of blood into the cauldron, and then heal my hand.

 

During this umber was sleeping on my shoulder. 

Slowly the words started to appear. They are as followed. 

 

Heir to the house of slytherin  
Heir to the house of potter   
Heir to the house of black   
Heir to the house of snape. 

Properties 

Slytherin castle- Scotland 

Slytherin hideout- Unknown location 

Slytherin cottage- the Netherlands 

Slytherin safehouse- Russia 

Potter island- Iceland 

Potter castle- Unknown location. 

Black castle- Finland 

Black cottage- Wales 

Black hideout- Germany 

Black islands- Unknown location

Snape castle- France 

Snape safehouse- Sweden

Snape cabin- Unknown location. 

 

Money. 

 

1,000,000,000,000,000,000, galleons in slytherin main vault 

Unknown items in slytherin vault. 

1,000,000,000 gallons in potter vault. 

1000 galleons in trust vault. 

1,000,000,000,000 galleons in black vault 

1,000,000,000 galleons in black personal vault 

Unknown items in black vault. 

 

1,000,000,000,000,000,000 galleons in snape vault. 

Unknown items in snape vault 

 

"Wow that's a lot!"

"Yes mr slytherin it is. Now would you like to take the second test?"

"Yes of course"

I repeated the procedure, cutting myself and dropping blood, before healing himself. Another list appeared. It was as followed. 

 

Creature inheritince(s) 

Demon (blocked) 

Demon forms

Cat ( blocked)

Falcon ( blocked) 

Bat ( blocked) 

Unknown ( blocked) 

Mates (blocked)

Abilities 

Parseltounge (40% block) 

Dragontounge (50% blocked) 

Shadowmage (blocked) 

Firemage (blocked) 

Earthmage (blocked) 

Wand creater (blocked) 

Wandless Magic (60% blocked)

Mind reading (blocked)

Mind wards (blocked) 

Natural language (blocked) 

"Wow that's a lot! Can you unblock those?"

Harry looked over and saw the goblin angry. How odd. They always looked slightly annoyed but this goblin was angry! 

"That's a outrageous amount of blocks for such a young one! That could permanently damage you! And to block a inheritince! That's outrageous!"

He really seemed to be worked up about this. 

 

"Well can you remove them?"

"Of course we can! Come along here"

The goblin led Harry to another room, sat him down in the middle and joined a circle of goblins singing and dancing around him. 

Harry then promptly passed out, again. 

His familiars watched on from the corner, curious as to what was happening.


	14. Chapter 14

MENTIONS OF CHILD ABUSE AND BRIEF ABUSIVE SCENE

 

READ WITH CAUTION.

 

Harry woke up with the worst headache. And he was back home, in his closet. 

 

How odd. How did the goblins manage to get him home? 

He could hear banging around outside, and dudleys whiny voice. 

The dursleys were home. 

Harry shivered in fear, before reminding himself he was safe. 

Harry reached up to smooth down his hair, as it was probably totaly messy. Harry's fingers brushed against a horn. 

Wow this was odd. He knew he was getting a creature inheritance, but horns? 

There were two of them, a decent size too, and very pointy. 

At this moment Harry noticed ears too. Large fluffy animal ears. He wondered what they looked like. 

Also his hair was longer, and neat. It reached down and brushed his shoulders. Softer than before too. 

 

At this time Dudley decided Harry should probably wake up. He stomped up and down the stairs. 

 

"FREAK! Get up! and make us breakfast! Hopefully you didn't eat any of our food or daddy will punish you!"

Well he hadn't. That was good. His punishments were horrible and painful. He was the reason his body was littered with scars. 

 

Harry sat up, and felt something on his back. He reached back to touch it. They felt like wings! Soft, feathery wings! 

They were enormous and. beautiful, blue and purple shades, blending together. Purple at the tips, with various shades of blue throughout them. 

 

And then the pain set in. 

They were super cramped, from sleeping in such a small area. 

He tried to cast a glamour over them, but it didn't work. 

He shrugged, assuming it was normal. 

 

Umber stay here, I'm going out to see the dursleys. 

He repeated this message to mortem in her language, and creaked open the cubbord door, ready to face his relatives. 

 

He would be leaving for school in two days, he could survive this. 

Stepping out, Harry spread out his wings, and saw how massive they were. Bigger than he thought. They were at least ten feet long each. 

The dursleys watched on in horror. 

 

Eventually Vernon decided to speak. 

"What happened to you freak! You look like a monster! I can't tolerate this freakishness in my house! Come with me boy!"

Vernon grabbed Harry by one of his very sensitive wings. He dragged Harry up the stairs to his room. Harry could have easily thrown him off, but didn't. He would go with him, and the disgusting human would get a thrashing. 

 

But this was not what happened.


	15. Chapter 15

MENTIONS OF CHILD ABUSE AND ABUSE SCENE. 

 

\-------------

 

Harry allowed himself to be led into the bedroom, and his arms put in shackles. He wrapped his wings around him, protectively.

Vernon then pried them off his back, and nailed them (through the middle of a feather) to the wall. 

Harry wanted to scream out in pain, but he bit his tounge and endured  the pain. 

He knew it would get a lot worse. 

 

He should just stop this! He totaly could. He was very strong, and had magic for gods sake! But he knew he deserved it. 

He had always been a burden on them. 

He deserved to have things taken out on him. 

 

All the while his uncle had been spreading out his weapons, choosing the best one for this situation. Harry couldn't see what was happening, but all of a sudden he felt sharp, overwhelming pain in his side. 

His uncle was using his favorite weapon against him. 

It was a smallish paddle, with a rather long handle. On the bottom of said paddle were metal, barbed spikes. The spikes were fairly short, maybe a little longer than a centimeter. When the paddle was hit against you, the spikes went into your skin, and tore when they came out. 

It was very, very painful. 

(An. Idk if that's a real thing I kinda made it up. It's based off how much it hurts to stab yourself with a felting needle lmao) 

Harry felt the spikes dig into him, tearing at his flesh. 

The pain was excruciating. 

He felt the paddle hit him several more times, blood dripping down his back. 

 

He then lost it. 

Tearing himself out of the steel shackles and the nails out of his wings, he knew his uncle was going to pay. 

 

His eyes started to flow purple, (not that he could see the colour) 

And his uncle fell writhing to the ground in pain. 

He was in charge now.


	16. Chapter 16

Leaving the room with his uncle still writing in pain on the floor, but now magickally quieted. He still felt the power rushing through him, but it was receding, calming down. 

He headed to the bathroom, to see what he looked like. He still had not seen his inheritinces. And he was curious. 

 

Stepping into his aunt and uncles room, he stood in front of their full size mirror. He pulled of his shirt, which had rough torn holes in the back for his wings to get through. 

 

He was toned, not that much but visibly fitter than before. His hair was pitch black, and had grown straight and down to his shoulders. 

On top of his head were shortish very pointy horns. They pricked his finger a little when he touched them. 

They were purple at the tips and blue throughout the rest, with the same colors on his wings and ears.

Also he noticed his wings were about ten feet long each. And very soft. 

Also the centere of his eyes were swirling, sparking purple. 

Nice. 

 

He left his room and tortured both the renaming people in the household. 

 

He was the boss now. 

And them, his slaves.


	17. Chapter 17

Harry had spent his remaining days with the dursleys putting them into their place. 

He would never be coming back, as he would move to one of his many properties, but he wanted to leave them with emotional and physical damage. 

 

Also Harry had noticed, as a demon he was far more angry. He was explosive if he went to far. 

He would have to think of a way to control that. 

Now it was time for him to go to the train. 

 

He collected his stuff, got umber And mortem, and headed off. 

He wouldn't have to worry about the muggles, he would teleport directly onto the train. 

 

It was warded against apparition, but not his special line of travel. 

He spread his wings to their full length, and dissapeared into a puff of purple and black smoke, right before the dursleys eyes. 

The smoke was mostly for drama. He had thought about leaving a feather behind in the puff of smoke, but he really didn't want them to have that. 

 

Harry appeared right into the train, into a large comfy couch. He changed the room as he came in, the supplied furniture were so uncomftorble. 

 

As he was sitting, comftorbly reading a book on wand creation, someone came in. 

 

This someone was defenetly not human. 

With two pointy blue horns and blue and grey hair, not to mention the blue fangs poking out of her mouth. 

 

This was the first non human encounter of his. 

 

"Hello! Your Harry Potter right? I heard another creature was coming to hogwarts? But Harry Potter!! Oh this is so exiting!!"

 

"Well hello miss granger"

Harry had gleaned this from her memory. She had defenetly not even tried to set up wards. 

Apparently she didn't think it was odd that he knew her name. 

"Well I'm a vampire! A water one! I'm just starting to learn to control my powers!"

To demonstrate she held up her hand, and made a orb of swirling water appear. 

"Well I'm a demon. And my elements are fire and darkness."

To demonstrate he made a perfect model tree appear on his hand, made out of fire, with a little black Raven flying around. 

"Oooo that's impressive! Do you want to meet my familiar? She's just the sweetest!"

She held up a beautiful grey cat.   
(It's a Norwegian forest cat, pic will be in next chapter)

 

"Ooo she's beautiful! What's her name?"

Harry and hermione became the best of friends. Her cat crookshanks got along well with umber and mortem. 

Apparently hermione was a muggleborn, she and her parents were really surprised when she woke up with horns and blue hair- (no it's not dyed) 

All of a sudden someone burst into their room. 

Said person was blonde, with long hair past his shoulders. He had curving gold horns and golden dragon wings. 

 

"Hello I'm Draco! It's nice to meet you! "

He then stretched out his hand to be shaken by Harry and then hermione, who both accepted. 

Another creature to be friends with? Amazing. 

 

They all settled down, Harry on one side and Draco and hermione on the other, 

Dracos wings were smaller after all. 

 

They started chatting away, and soon the topic of houses was brought up. 

"So what house do you think your going to be in?"

Hermione asked. 

Harry having read up on this, decided to awnser. 

"Well I'll most likely go to slytherin, but ravenclaw would be nice too"

"Yeah I think I'll go ravenclaw. I do love to read after all. What about you, Draco?"

Hermione chipped in. 

"Well of course my father assumes I'll go to slytherin, but I don't really know if it would be a good fit for me. Of course I'll try to get the hat to put me in anyways."

"Yeah I don't really mind which house, just not gryffindor. I know my parents were in there, and everyone expects me to go there, I probably won't. And what did you say about a hat?"

"Oh yeah! My father told me how you got sorted was by putting on a hat. We're not supposed to know really, but father wanted me prepared."

The train stopped, and people in the hallways started to get off. 

 

"Well we should probably get off."  
Said hermione. 

 

They all grabbed their stuff, and the people who had found their familiars got theirs, and they got off the train.


	18. Chapter 18

Harry and his friends got out of the train, and headed over to a large man with a beard who was yelling. 

The other children gawked at them, and when hagrid,(yet more mind reading) saw umber, his eyes lit up in joy. He appeared to love dragons. 

Mortem had gotten very much heavier, she barely fit on his shoulder, and had taken to digging her claws into his clothes to hold on. It was annoying, but holes are easy to fix. 

 

He got on a small boat and floated over to the other side. 

They all went into a big room with a beautiful ceiling. 

Everyone around him was gossiping about the sorting. 

Harry had wrapped his wings protectively around his two friends. They were HIS and no one was hurting them. 

 

Hermione all of a sudden perked up and looked behind her. 

She had seen someone. 

 

Behind her was indeed someone, admittedly a odd person allready just from one look. 

 

It was a girl. She had long hair, slightly curly and down to her waist. It was green, but not just one shade. It was swirling. Beautiful. 

    
She was wearing radish earings too. 

 

Atop her head was two green ears and small deer antlers. 

 

Hermione let out a low growl.

"Mate"

She said and grabbed Luna. 

 

Harry saw only this, before being distracted by someone, a old man talking at the head of the room. 

 

This man was untrustworthy, harry knew in a instant. 

 

Also Harry saw a boy apprach him, red hair, freckles and mussed up robes. 

 

"Hello Harry! Let's be friends!"

He reached out his hand for a handshake, and held it there, expecting Harry to accept. 

 

Harry did not like this boy, and did not want to be his friend. That said Harry responded. 

 

"I don't know who you are, but I don't want to be friends with you. Please leave now."

Harry turned away, not accepting the handshake. 

The boy, who Harry knew was named Ron weasly, got very mad. 

"No! You can't turn down my handshake! We're going to be best mates! And roommates and you can't ruin this by not accepting my handshake. And your friends with scum! You can do better!"

 

Now Harry was mad. He lifted his wings in a threatening manner, and people Around him could feel the swirl of angry magic. 

 

"How dare you call my friends scum. They are far better than you will ever be. You will pay for what you just said. And I advise leaving."

 

Harry promptly turned around, to see hermione shyly holding hands with Luna. 

He smiled, he couldn't wait to meet his mate. 

 

Draco was bouncing around in exit excitement. 

 

Harry heard his name called. 

"Potter, Harry"

 

There were gasps around the giant room. 

 

Harry walked up to the stool, and placed it on his head.


	19. Chapter 19

Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,    
But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find   
A smarter hat than me.  
You can keep your bowler's black-  
Your top hats sleek and tall,  
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat   
And I can cap them all.  
You might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where dwell the brave of heart,  
Their daring, nerve, and chivalry set Gryffindors apart;  
You might belong in Hufflepuff   
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true and unafraid of toil;  
Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw  
If you've a ready mind,  
Where those of wit and learning  
Will always find their kind;  
Or perhaps in Slytherin  
You'll make your true friends,  
Those cunning folk use any means  
To achieve their ends.  
So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And don't get in a flap!  
You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
For I'm a Thinking Cap!

 

Harry sat down on the stool, and set the hat on his head. 

 

He could hear the hat speaking in his head. 

 

Hmm a difficult one here, you would do well in several houses, I see you are the heir of slytherin, and a demon too! How impressive. And your so well put together even after years of abuse.., hmmm 

Please just don't put me in gryffindor! I couldn't stand that! 

Don't worry, that was not a option for you... 

Better be...

 

SLYTHERIN! 

 

Harry  confidently walked towards the slytherin table. 

 

Hermione, after a very brief period of time, was sorted into ravenclaw. As was her mate, Luna. 

 

Most surprisingly of all, Draco, in all of his draconic glory, was sorted into hufflepuff, where he was claimed by a older boy, a vampire, as his mate. 

 

 

Harry smelled something wonderful. 

No, it wasn't the food, which looked yummy, though very unhealthy. 

 

It was coming from farther down slytherin table. 

 

Harry saw two red headed boys, wit large red and yellow ears, and he knew. These were his mates. 

He fluffed out his wings menacingly, walked down, and laid a hand on each of their backs. 

 

"Mate"

He growled out.


	20. Chapter 20

Harry was in his super comftorble room with his mates. Usually there was four to a room, but Mates get their own, so there was one unused beautiful four-poster bed with green and black drapes.

 

Right now, Harry was settled in his bed, and his mates in the one directly across. 

It pained him to be this far apart, he just wanted to go over and protect them. 

 

They are his after all. 

He should be able to, to wrap his wings around them and love and comfort them. 

But he didn't. 

 

He didn't want to scare them off, so he kept his distance. 

 

"So your our mate! This is so cool! Imagine the pranks we could pull together!"

The red headed twins said in unison. 

"We're kitsuine!"

Said Fred.

"That means we can turn into foxes! It's very convenient for sneaking around!"

Fred replied. 

 

Harry had never experienced anything like this. He didn't know how to act. 

 

"Well that's cool! I'm a elemental demon! And I can turn into a cat, Raven, dark unicorn and snake!"

 

"Ooooo that's 

-really cool!

-what elements can you control? 

-we can do fire!"

(Every time it goes like   
-this   
And skips a line that's Fred and George swapping who's speaking. 

Harry smiled. He could control the same element as his mates! 

"I can control fire too! And shadows, I'm pretty rubbish at the last one though..."

 

"Well I'm sure 

-you will get

-better with time!"

 

"Do you two have familiars? I have mortem, the snake and umber the dragon"

 

"No we don't yet! 

-were really exited 

-to find ours though!"

 

Having a idea, Harry pulled two of the eggs out of his trunk. The silver and gold ones. 

Handing them over to his mates, he saw their eyes light up with happiness 

He almost purred in delight. He loved to see them pleased. 

 

"Wait are these 

-dragon eggs! 

-thank you so much Harry!"

 

Harry replied,

"Yes they are dragon eggs! And it's no problem, you are my mates after all!

 

All of a sudden, awoken by their masters, the eggs started to crack open.


	21. Chapter 21

As Harry and the twins watched, two'll dragons emerged from the eggs. They were both the same size, a little smaller than umber when she was born

One was  silver, her scales shimmering and glittering. They were so beautiful, it took Harry's breath away. 

The second one was the color of molten gold. He was a little bit smaller than the silver one, just a little tho 

The dragons starched out their wings and flapped around a bit, getting used to their new surroundings. 

The silver one spotted her target. She launched herself at Fred. 

 

Fred scooped up the little baby, and held her against his chest

 

"She's so small! And beautiful! Her names misty"

The gold one took a little longer than his sister to adgust. 

 

Though when he did, he launched himself at George, who laughed and like Fred, scooped him up. 

"His name is sunlight. Sunny for short."

 

Harry was exited to see his mates so happy over their new familiars. 

 

They were so cute

Though, he wondered what the destiny of the rainbow egg was. 

 

///y'all short chapter! 

You may be wondering why Harrys familiars have pretty Latin names and the twins are so dorky? 

That's cuz he's a dramatic lil shit//


	22. Chapter 22

Harry had settled into hogwarts pretty well. 

Umber had grown much bigger, as she was being exposed to large quantities of magic. She was now the size of a medium sized dog. 

She had also started molting, losing her scales and growing back in harder, more magic resistant ones. 

Harry made sure to collect the fallen ones, and store them in a glass jar. 

They were one of the most expensive potion ingridient, and were also used In charmed jewlery and wand making. 

Umber had lost her solid black coloring in her molt, she was now mostly black, with a little purple shimmer, as well as purple on her underwings and belly. 

She was adapting to his magic. 

Also now she was learning some of her magic abilities. 

She could teleport herself at will, and bend the element darkness. 

She could also turn herself and others invisible. 

Harry was in his bed preparing for the day.

This would be his first official day of hogwarts, his first classes. 

He was up early as usual, and started looking through his books. 

A few caught his eye. 

Defense against the dark arts! That sounded totaly not useful. 

Why not call it, "we're training you to be little dumbledore minions"

Herboligy? That could be fun 

Plants were cool. 

Harry got dressed in (defenetly not those ugly uniforms) pretty black robes, with a long cape and purple lining. They were specially made to fit his long, elegant wings, and were made in the same colors. 

His mates, as well as mortem were still sleeping. 

He walked through the common room, and left through the magically enchanted wall. 

Umber flapped behind him, now far too big to ride on his shoulder. 

As he was waking, a redhead, one nasty one in particular ran up to him. 

"Potter. Dumbledore sent me to get you! He said to deliver this message."

Harry glared at him, but snatched the letter away. 

Umber hissed at him, and he ran away. 

Gryffindors, courageous? 

Rather pathetic. 

He opened the letter, and it said:

 

Hello Harry! I welcome you to come visit me in my office. I have some things to discuss. 

You will find me at the third tower, behind the two griffin statues. 

The password is sherbet lemon. 

Sincerely dumbledore. 

 

Harry stalked off to said location, said the password and entered the room. 

"Hello Harry" 

Dumbledore said in a welcoming, grandfatherly tone 

"Lemon drop?"


	23. Chapter 23

Harry stalked into the room. 

 

"Lemon drop?"  
Offered dumblebore. 

Harry accepted, and did a check on it. Of course. There was a calming potion and a very mild truth telling potion. Neutralizing it with a bit of magic, Harry popped it into his mouth. 

Dumbledore looked pleased 

"So dumbledore, for what reason have you summoned me hear today?"

All this while Harry had been fiddling with a shimmery purple-black bit of umbers scale and a bit of silver. 

He silently crafted a beautiful ring, complete with a tracking charm only detectable with parselmagic. He teleported it into a strategic place on one of his desks, where it would be noticed. 

He also placed a thought dumbledore would absorb, and would pass right through his shields. 

The thought is: 

Wear the ring. 

Dumbledore will wear it, thinking he simply like it, but really it's a weapon. 

"Harry my boy! I was just calling you up to see how you are adjusting to school. Oh I remember when your parents were here for their first day."

Dumbledore smiled warmly, grandfatherly. 

"You knew my parents!"

Harry said excitedly.  
(Obviously faking)

They then proceeded to have a long conversation, both of them faking. 

Harry retreated to his room a hour later, with a prize for his effort. 

He had snatched a vial with two strands of what was labeled as "dementors essence" a feather from Fawkes and a strand of dumbledores hair


	24. Chapter 24

Harry was in his room, alone. 

He had a plan, a plan to bribe hagrid into giving up information on dumbledore.  

All he needed was a bribe. 

Harry decided he would write to the man he met in knockturn alley, the one who could provide him with magical animals. 

He wrote to the man, requesting one unicorn foal, one Pegasus foal and one hippogriff foal, as well a breeding  pair of phionexes, one a shadow elemental and the other earth. 

Harry sent it off with umber, in a flash she was gone, and within minutes she was in London, delivering the letter. 

Harry settled down to read a book, it was called "Russian for beginners" 

It was his first language he was learning, and he was picking it up very, very fast. 

A couple hours later, umber appeared holding a crate, a little under waist height, and a large birdcage in her mouth. The cage was covered, so he couldn't see what was inside. 

Umber set the box down, and landed, wings spread out on Harrys bed. She was still young after all, and that was very exhausting on her magic to fly that far, and carry that much weight. 

Harry started on the crate. 

He opened it, and it was bigger on the inside, though not that much so. 

It was about half the size of a small bedroom. 

Inside was a young, no more than six month old unicorn. She was dapple grey and had a fine, beautiful head. She looked to have Arabian ancestors. 

She was very friendly, and trotted right over to Harry, nuzzling her face into Harry. 

He laughed, she was so cute. 

Next was the Pegasus. He was also fairly daintily built, a very light palomino, with dark, rich gold coloring under his wings and in his mane, forelock and tail. 

He was absolutley stunning.  

Next was the hippogriff. 

She was more heavily built, she appeared to be some sort of draft.

Her coloring was bay, dark rich black on her legs. The "feathers" on her legs looked soft and beautiful. (The long fur on draft horses legs is called feathers) , feathers under her wings and the tips of some feathers on her neck were also the same colour . Her beady bird eyes were pitch black. 

Harry reached down to stroke her, and their eyes met. This was his familiar. 

He rested his hand on her beak, and black light enveloped them. 

When they broke apart, there was a band around his ankle, what appeared to be runes, as well as a hippogriff. The silver hippogriff danced and played on his leg. 

He looked away from his mark, and back at  his  new familiar. 

Silvestre. This was her name.

(It's Latin for wild.)

Leaving the other two foals into the crate, he left, leading silver by the halter around her head. 

"So hello silvestre! 

You are my new familiar! "

Silvestre looked up at him! 

"Yes I am! This is so exiting!!"

"Let's see what's in the cage!"

Harry opened up the cage, and inside there was two phionex,   
One pitch black, with silver on the tips of her wings, and silver eyes. 

The male was smaller, but had a larger plume on his head. 

He was a deep rich brown, with light green accents on his plume and wings.  

Nestled between then was a egg, black and green colored. 

"Can you stay here silver?" 

He asked his familiar. 

"Of course master!"

He jumped out of the window, and soared Down to hagrids hut.


End file.
